


Reverse Hide-And-Seek

by Silveny-Dreams (VintageOT5)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Humor, M/M, Shenanigans, fits into canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOT5/pseuds/Silveny-Dreams
Summary: Sophie Foster was what she liked to call “selectively observant” when it came to…feelings…but that only applied to her own. So it wasn’t long before she noticed something was going on with a couple of her best friends.Or the one where Sophie convinces her friends to play reverse hide-and-seek with her in the hopes that true love might prevail.





	Reverse Hide-And-Seek

Sophie Foster was what she liked to call “selectively observant” when it came to…feelings…but _that_ only applied to her own. So it wasn’t long before she noticed something was going on with a couple of her best friends.

It wasn’t anything blatant or obvious; in fact, she thought that if it weren’t for Keefe Sencen, she might not have realized there was anything amiss. But she knew Keefe best out of anyone, _and_ Keefe was an Empath, and therefore had his fingers directly on the emotional pulse of everything. So when Keefe would put his hands casually behind his back and tilt his head just so whenever Dex rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath about “Wonderboy”, Sophie noticed. And whenever Dex said something and Keefe’s hand tensed slightly in her own as Fitz gave a carefully distant reply, Sophie noticed. And whenever Sophie and Keefe were hanging out by themselves and Sophie sighed and wished her two best guy friends would get along better, she noticed the tiniest smirk lingering in the corner of Keefe’s mouth that she was certain he didn’t think she saw.

But she did notice those things, and from there, she started to wonder how she hadn’t noticed them on her own.

She was _Cognates_ with Fitz, for pete’s sake, surely that meant she should’ve seen it? Then again, she and Fitz had been taking things slow in their friendship ever since their feelings came out into the open. They’d both decided to see what “just friends” looked like for them, which had secretly relieved Sophie, since _feelings_ were always better left ignored. And ignoring _those_ feelings had come easy…but then _different_ feelings pushed their way to the light, despite Sophie’s best efforts to keep them away from her with a ten-foot pole. She couldn’t ignore them, no matter how desperately she tried…and the feelings were about Keefe. So she and Fitz were a little tenuous nowadays, which saddened her. And although Fitz didn’t blame her at all, somehow that was only worse coming from a boy who usually responded to the tough things in his life with rage.

But if she hadn’t seen it with Fitz, then she _definitely_ should’ve seen it with Dex. Ever since Sophie and Keefe started being all…feeling-y…he actually came over more often. He’d started finding ways to upload movies that Sophie wanted to show Keefe onto Sophie’s old iPod, and he appeared content to third-wheel with them when they watched them. Dex seemed relieved that even though Sophie hadn’t picked him, that she at least hadn’t picked Fitz. She’d _thought_ she knew what that meant…but now, she had other ideas.

So today she was going to experiment.

“You guys wanna learn a game I played with humans?” Sophie asked her friends when they came to Havenfield with her after school.

Keefe smirked. “Why do you think you have so many friends, Foster? They wanna learn all the cool human stuff.”

“It’d be nice to take a break from Base Quest,” Linh added, shrugging.

When no one else objected, Sophie smiled. _Excellent_. “Okay. Ever heard of hide-and-seek?”

“Just hide-and-seek?” Dex asked, raising his eyebrows. “Bo-ring. Even elves know that one.”

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him. “It’s not hide-and-seek. It’s kinda like…reverse hide-and-seek? We called it Skeleton in the Closet, but I have no idea why.”

Biana wrinkled her nose. “Do humans keep _skeletons_ in their closets?”

“No, no! Absolutely not. We bury skeletons—and not like, separate from the bodies…ugh, never mind,” Sophie sighed, rubbing her right temple. “It’s just reverse hide-and-seek. No skeletons.”

“Humans are weird,” Tam mumbled.

“So instead of one person counting and everyone else hiding,” Sophie continued, _“one_ person hides, and everyone else counts. Then everyone splits up and looks for the person hiding. When someone finds the hider, they have to hide there with them. Last person to find everyone hides next.”

“Ooh, I’m imagining the possibilities,” Keefe said, rubbing his hands together. “I’m down.”

“Are those all the rules?” Fitz asked.

“Skills are allowed, but _no_ special abilities,” Sophie emphasized, smirking when Biana groaned.

“Oh, like hiding when you can literally become invisible is fair,” Marella teased, poking Biana in the side.

“Can we only hide inside?” Fitz asked.

Sophie paused. “Let’s…keep it to inside, plus anywhere outside if you can still see the house from there. No hiding out at the edges of the grounds or anything.”

“There go my plans to light leap home on my turn,” Keefe sighed, and Sophie shoved him playfully.

“Everyone in?”

When everyone agreed, Sophie turned to Dex. “You wanna be ‘it’ first?”

“Why me?”

Sophie shrugged, hoping and praying she looked nonchalant. “I dunno, luck of the draw?”

She saw Keefe side-eye her and she studiously ignored it.

Dex shrugged, one of his dimples making a brief appearance. “Okay, sure.”

“Alright, everyone else huddle up and let’s count,” Sophie instructed. “Dex, we’ll give you until thirty.”

“Got it,” he said, standing up and readying to make a run for it.

The rest of them huddled up and closed their eyes, counting to thirty. When the count finished, Biana took off up the stairs, and Linh made for the front door, Tam trailing in her wake. Marella headed out the back door towards Verdi’s territory, but Sophie concentrated on Fitz out of the corner of her eye.

“So, if you were Dizznee, where would you be hiding?” Keefe asked her.

Sophie bit her lip, pretending to look lost in thought, watching as Fitz walked out the back door. “Not sure. But let’s check inside first.”

“Okay. While we’re at it, are you gonna tell me what this is all about?”

Sophie sighed, walking towards the kitchen. “Why does everything have to be _about_ something?”

“Not _everything_ is about something, but this is,” Keefe said, smirking. “Come on, Foster, haven’t you learned your lesson about lying to Empaths?”

“I know I can’t lie without you knowing I’m up to something, but I don’t have to tell you what the something is,” Sophie insisted, opening the pantry door in the kitchen and pretending to look around.

“Fine, okay, I get it,” Keefe said, sounding a little too nonchalant. “But if you wanted to set your friends up, maybe you should’ve asked _me_ for help.”

_Why was he so good?_ Sophie put on her best innocent look and met Keefe’s eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Keefe grinned knowingly, and Sophie smacked his arm. He just laughed and ruffled her hair. “Come on, he’s not in here.”

Sophie knew that. While everyone else had counted, she’d reached out with her mind and seen Dex hiding in the supply shed outside. She’d picked him to be “it” first because she knew if she’d picked Fitz instead, he would have felt her reach out with her mind. And yes, all of that was cheating, but it was cheating in the name of _love._

Love…something maybe not as scary as she used to think it was.

“He’s not in your room or Jolie’s, which is good, because it’d be a little weird if he tried to hide under your bed or something,” Biana said as she walked back down the stairs. “And I don’t think anyone feels okay trying to hide in Grady and Edaline’s room.”

“What about Edaline’s office?” Keefe asked. “The place where junk goes to die?”

Sophie snorted. “Like anyone could even _fit_ in there right now. Edaline added loads more junk to it last week and Grady is getting on her to clean it.”

“Outside it is!” Biana declared, heading out the back door.

“He’s not out here with the animals,” Marella said when they saw her heading back their way.

“Well, he isn’t in the house, either,” Sophie said.

Marella pointed down a different path, one that led towards the supply shed. “I _did_ see Tam and Linh go that way, and they haven’t come back.”

“Closing in, closing in,” Keefe said in a sing-song-y voice, heading down the path. “Gotta hand it to humans, they’ve got some pretty okay games.”

“Is it cheating to go searching in a big group like this?” Biana asked as the supply shed came into view.

Sophie shrugged. “I mean, it makes it a little less fun, I guess? But it’s not against the rules or anything.”

Marella circled the shed. “Ooh, I think I heard something move inside.”

Biana flung open the door, and moments later—“Aha!”

Sophie grinned as she heard Dex groan. “Oh, come on. I didn’t even hide for that long.”

Tam and Linh and Dex emerged, and Sophie saw Keefe smirking out of the corner of her eye as Fitz emerged, as well.

“So wait, who found him last?” Marella frowned. “Maybe it _should_ be against the rules to search in a big group.”

“I’ll take the hit, I wanna hide next!” Keefe stuck his hand up in the air and waved it around like an over-eager student.

“I have a bad feeling about that,” Fitz mused, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“No cheating,” Sophie warned him. “I mean it. You _have_ to be able to see the house from your hiding spot.”

“And no abilities!” Tam added.

Keefe snorted. “Yeah, being an Empath really gives you an edge in this game.”

“Okay…” Sophie wasn’t sure how she felt about the gleam in Keefe’s eye. “Then I guess let’s head back to the house.”

What followed was one of the longest and most frustrating hours Sophie had endured. By the time an hour had rolled around, everyone was in one big group together by the back door, looking frustrated.

“This is stupid,” Fitz finally said. “We’ve looked _everywhere_. We even checked in Grady and Edaline’s room and up every tree.”

“And I poked at all the dung piles with a stick and they didn’t move,” Dex added, and despite Sophie’s aggravation with Keefe, she couldn’t help feeling pleased when Fitz gave Dex an exasperated and amused look.

“New rule,” Tam declared. “After an hour, special abilities are allowed.”

“On it,” Sophie agreed, closing her eyes and reaching out with her mind.

_Admit it, Foster. I’m the king of this game_ , she heard Keefe think.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Sophie growled, taking a few steps away from the house and levitating up, up, up…

Keefe looked unbelievably smug from his perch on the roof, and Sophie launched herself at him and began pummeling him with her fists.

“Yowch, okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Keefe laughed.

“We looked for an _hour!”_ Sophie shouted, wanting to keep being angry, but his grin was doing stupid things to her brain.

“New rule,” Biana said from behind them, and Sophie turned to see everyone else levitating in the air behind them. “You have to hide somewhere a _human_ would be able to get to in thirty seconds.”

“Ah, man, I was gonna try hiding in the bottom of the pond,” Dex sighed.

“You can’t see the house from the bottom of the pond,” Fitz reminded him, and Sophie tried to hide her grin when Dex shot Fitz a glare.

“I say we pick someone next who we know won’t break the rules,” Marella said as everyone levitated back down to the ground. “Like Fitz.”

Keefe gave Sophie a Look when they heard Dex mutter something about “Wonderboy” under his breath.

Fitz shrugged. “Fine by me.”

Everyone went inside again and counted, and Sophie carefully reached out her mind and focused on Dex’s again as they all split up.

“I didn’t hear footsteps while we counted,” Linh said, frowning. “He probably levitated.”

“Quick, everyone, check the chandeliers,” Keefe joked.

Tam wandered into the kitchen, and Marella really _did_ check the chandeliers. Sophie loitered for a minute, then started following Dex outside.

“So how’s that setup working?” Keefe asked her.

Sophie rolled her eyes. “No one’s being set up.”

“Well, I think it’s not working well enough yet.”

Sophie watched Dex move towards the animal enclosures, and she veered the other direction. “Come on, I bet Fitz is hiding this way.”

Keefe snorted. “Um, no, you don’t.”

“Just—go with it, just humor me.”

Keefe rolled his eyes but took Sophie’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Anything for you, Foster.”

“So, I think I have one last plan,” Sophie admitted after they’d wandered for a while in comfortable silence.

“Aha, so you _finally_ admit this was a setup,” Keefe said, grinning.

Sophie bumped his shoulder with hers playfully. “You know I suck at lying, and I actually think I could use your help for this one.”

Keefe made a fist with his free hand and pumped it in the air. “Yes, I was hoping I’d get to be in on it eventually! So what do I do? Push them both into the pond? Do we surround them and start chanting, ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’? Or what if we shove them into a closet together? Wait, no, that’s the opposite of what we want.”

“Keefe!”

“Sorry, right, you have a plan,” Keefe said, having the grace to look a little sheepish.

Sophie grinned and started explaining, circling back around towards where she knew everyone had finally found Fitz. When Keefe agreed, she moved a little quicker towards Verdi’s enclosure.

“The food trough, huh? Planning on becoming T-rex food?” Keefe asked.

The rest of their friends laughed and started climbing out.

“Verdi doesn’t really like anything Grady puts in her food trough, so I think we were in the clear,” Fitz admitted.

“Okay, so which one of us found him last?” Keefe asked, turning to Sophie. She had to hand it to him; he could be an _excellent_ actor when he wanted to be.

“I am _not_ looking for you again today,” Tam told Keefe, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, we’ll be here all night,” Biana insisted.

Everyone turned to Sophie, and she smiled. “It’s my turn, it’s only fair.”

“She has home court advantage, so it still might take a while,” Marella reminded everyone as they walked back to the house.

“Eh, Foster’s fairly obvious. This might be the fastest round yet,” Keefe said, smirking when Sophie scowled at him.

She watched everyone huddle up, and when they started counting, Sophie concentrated and began levitating. She moved as quickly as she could without losing concentration, hovering up the stairs and into her room. She moved towards her bedroom, leaving the door as she found it, and hovered for her closet.

There was a big shelf up near the ceiling inside her closet that wrapped around the entire space, and Sophie levitated higher until she reached it. Pushing aside a box of Jolie’s hand-me-downs, she crawled as quietly as possible behind it and curled into a ball. There was enough room all around the shelf for everyone else who found her to hide; in fact, Sophie figured this was one of the best places in Havenfield to hide for this game.

She carefully reached out with her mind and let Keefe know where she was hiding.

_Got it. Team Foster-Keefe’s Operation Dizznacker for the win!_

Sophie snorted; _Dizznacker? That’s what we’re going with?_

_Has a certain ring to it, doesn’t it?_

Sophie shook her head, hoping Keefe could pull this off.

“Dibs on checking upstairs first!” Sophie heard Keefe shout, and then there was a pair of footsteps thundering up the stairs.

She heard the door to Jolie’s room open, and then a few minutes later hers opened, too.

“Just me,” Keefe whispered, opening her closet door briefly before closing it.

Sophie grinned as she heard Keefe close the door to her room and wait a few more minutes. Then Keefe went back down the stairs, saying “she’s not up here. Maybe she went to Silveny’s old enclosure?”

“I’ll go check it out,” Dex offered, and Sophie grinned; if things went according to plan, Fitz would probably follow.

Sophie heard another pair of footsteps on the stairs, and Sophie stayed as still as possible.

After a few minutes, she heard the door to her room open, and someone clapped on the lights. A few more moments, and then the door to her closet opened.

“Sophie?” Biana whispered, looking around.

Sophie stayed quiet, but Biana levitated and saw her behind the box.

“Pffff, I knew Keefe didn’t look hard enough,” Biana whispered, going back to the floor and quietly closing the closet door.

“Oh, you know Keefe,” Sophie whispered back as Biana moved through the dark up to the opposite side of the closet, hiding behind another box.

“Tam and Linh saw me go upstairs, so they might be back in a little bit,” Biana warned.

Sophie shrugged. “Ah, well. There’s room for everyone up here.”

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Tam and Linh found them.

“I don’t know how Keefe didn’t find you,” Tam muttered as he settled in next to Biana.

“He…kinda did it on purpose,” Sophie whispered as Linh sat next to her.

“What? Why?” Linh asked.

Sophie shrugged. “If everything goes the way we want it to, you’ll see.”

Tam shook his head. “So many secrets.”

“But we love her anyway,” Biana said, smiling at Sophie.

They waited a few more minutes, and then Sophie heard a couple more sets of footsteps on the stairs.

“Hey, I let Marella in on the plan,” Keefe whispered as they levitated up into the closet.

“Care to tell us what the plan is?” Tam asked as Keefe sat down on Sophie’s other side.

Marella had a conspiratorial look on her face as she squeezed in between Tam and Keefe. “He called it Operation Dizznacker?”

“Wait…” Linh said, trailing off as she put it all together.

“ _Finally_ ,” Biana whispered. “I was wondering when someone was gonna put them out of their misery.”

“Wait, so…Fitz and Dex?” Tam asked, sounding a little confused.

“We’ll see if being the only ones looking for us does anything,” Keefe whispered.

“Shhhh, I can hear someone on the stairs,” Sophie hissed.

Sure enough, there were footsteps heading their way.

“Have you seen anyone else for a while?” Sophie heard Fitz ask.

Keefe pumped his fist; Dex was with him.

“No…aw, man,” Dex sighed.

“Guess we’ve lost this round,” Fitz muttered, and Sophie heard her bedroom door open.

She turned to everyone hiding with her on the shelf and motioned them to stay quiet. Everyone nodded, eyes shining in anticipation.

Dex’s voice was closer than before. “Guess there’s no winning streak for Wonderboy, then.”

Sophie heard Fitz sigh, sounding impatient. “Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?”

“Not a chance,” Dex retorted. “Unless you’re gonna stop being Mister Perfect all the time.”

“Um, I have three words for you: big brother issues.”

“…Fair enough.”

Fitz sighed again. “No one under the bed. Where did you see someone last, outside?”

“I have no idea,” Dex sighed, sounding exasperated. “But I’m gonna take a break for a second.”

Sophie heard her flowery carpet rustle, and she assumed Dex had sat down.

“Maybe I should try listening for thoughts,” Fitz suggested.

“No cheating!” Dex countered, and Fitz sighed.

“I dunno why _you_ haven’t found them yet, anyway,” Dex said. “You had, like, no problem at all finding me way ahead of anyone else.”

He sounded mostly disgruntled, but…Sophie grinned; he also sounded the tiniest bit flattered.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I felt like the supply shed was the obvious hiding spot for you,” Fitz said, and Sophie heard the flowery carpet rustle again. Had Fitz sat down, too? “What Technopath can resist a room full of tools?”

“No one else seemed to think of it,” Dex mumbled. “They just followed the others.”

“Just because they weren’t paying attention to you doesn’t mean I wasn’t,” Sophie heard Fitz retort.

There was an awkward pause, and Sophie saw Linh’s eyebrows shoot up.

“That, uh…that kinda came out wrong, sorry. Didn’t mean to be weird,” Fitz finally muttered.

“No, I mean……whatever.”

Sophie met Keefe’s eyes and clamped her mouth shut tight, trying not to giggle.

“And I mean, why haven’t _you_ found them yet? You were the first person to find me, too, you know.”

“Oh, I…well, that was different, it was _you_ ,” Dex replied, sounding a little caught off-guard. “I guess I just thought…”

Dex trailed off, and Sophie imagined his face was bright red. She bit the inside of her cheek as not-laughing became harder.

“You thought what?”

“Well, you wanted to hide somewhere no one would really think to look for anybody, but you’re not like Keefe, who would just hide in a dung pile somewhere to keep everyone off the…scent. Okay, ew. No pun intended.”

Keefe rolled his eyes, and Biana put a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

“Plus, I’ve heard Sophie talk about sort of knowing what animals are thinking, and I thought, well, maybe she’d taught you about that, too…so I looked with the animals. And Verdi kept looking at her food trough, and she _hates_ Grady’s food, so…”

Sophie had to admit it; she was impressed.

“Wow…you really thought that through,” Fitz said, and Sophie could tell he was impressed, too.

“It was just logic,” Dex mumbled, and Sophie could hear how embarrassed he was.

“Well, it was good logic.”

“I pay attention, too,” Dex said, and his voice was softer.

Sophie exchanged another Look with Keefe, who looked about ready to burst.

“Yeah, I guess you do,” Fitz said.

Dex sighed. “Yeah. Glad you finally noticed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean if Sophie hadn’t come to live here and hadn’t gone to Foxfire, you probably wouldn’t even know who I was.”

“What? That’s ridiculous,” Fitz scoffed.

“No, it’s not. Did you know who I was before Sophie showed up?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t lie, come on. You literally got my name wrong when I was in second year!”

“I mean, of course I did!”

Sophie exchanged a confused look with everyone else.

“What does _that_ mean?” Dex asked.

There was a pause. “I mean…I mean that got your name wrong on purpose that time.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“Yes, it does. I knew who you were. I knew who you were since, like, your first week at Foxfire.”

“…What?”

“Yeah, I just…I guess I didn’t want you to think I was creepy or anything, so I messed up your name on purpose.”

There was another pause.

“Sorry,” Fitz added.

“But…why would it be weird if you bothered to learn my name?”

“Uh…” Fitz trailed off, then laughed awkwardly. “I guess it’s because I thought you might’ve noticed that I…I don’t know, I wasn’t like, stalking you or anything? But I did look at you a lot.”

“…Why?”

“I don’t know,” Fitz said, and Sophie could hear the barest hint of panic in his voice. “I just…”

“You just what?” Dex asked, sounding genuinely bewildered.

“I don’t know! I guess I just noticed you. You were different, like me…I had to leave school all the time to help my dad look for Sophie, so people didn’t want to be near me, except Keefe, after a while. And then you were having trouble, too, because everyone is really rude about bad matches and your triplet siblings, so…I dunno, I noticed you. I wanted to talk to you, but I was just kinda nervous, I guess.”

“But…why would you be nervous to be my friend?” Dex asked, and Sophie heard a change in his voice. He sounded…almost hopeful.

“Because, Dex,” Fitz sighed, sounding exasperated. “Just…because.”

There was another pause, in which no one hiding with Sophie seemed to know what was happening.

“Fine, I guess. You noticed me and didn’t want to be my friend. Woohoo,” Dex muttered.

Fitz groaned. “No, Dex, that’s not—”

“Sounds like that was it. Wonderboy was too perfect to be my friend—”

“I liked you, you—you dumbass,” Fitz finally burst.

Biana’s jaw dropped, and Keefe was biting his fist and turning red from trying not to laugh.

There was another pause, and Fitz sighed. “I liked you, okay? And I think I still do. And I know that that makes things weird now, which is why I was _trying_ not to say anything about it, all right?”

“Fitz, you have to be kidding me,” Dex sighed, and now _he_ was the one who sounded exasperated. “You _know_ I’m bi. I told, like, everyone. It wasn’t gonna be weird.”

“Just because you’re bi doesn’t mean you like me back,” Fitz argued. “And you liked Sophie, so I just didn’t say anything.”

“Fitz,” Dex groaned. “I didn’t like Sophie like that for very long. Most of that time, I was _jealous_ of her.”

Sophie looked around at her friends. Biana was grinning from ear to ear, pumping her fists in the air; Linh was blushing and smiling and had a hand on her forehead; Tam had buried his face in his hands; Marella was smacking Tam’s arm and mouthing “OH MY GOD”; Keefe was hiding his face in his knees and shaking with laughter.

“Jealous? What, of all her abilities?”

“It’s _you_ that’s the dumbass,” Dex said, and then he was laughing.

“What?” Fitz sounded bewildered.

“Fitz, I _liked_ you. I’ve, like, always liked you. And when I thought that you liked Sophie, I was jealous of her. Heck, even when you were just her _friend_ I was jealous of her—you _talked_ to her.”

There was a silence—although how her friends were keeping quiet, Sophie had no idea—and then a dazed “oh” from Fitz.

Dex was still laughing. “You _idiot_. I’ve liked you this whole time and you’ve liked _me_ this whole time and you pretended to _ignore_ me…this is so stupid. This is literally the stupidest thing ever.”

“I—we…wow,” Fitz said, and then he was laughing, too.

“I can’t handle this anymore,” Tam muttered, and he shoved the box of hand-me-downs he was hiding behind off the shelf.

It hit the closet floor with a big _thunk_ , and Dex and Fitz stopped laughing.

“We’re supposed to be looking for Sophie,” Dex finally remembered.

“If they’re in that closet, I swear…” Fitz muttered, and the closet door finally opened.

“You guys are such _idiots_!” Biana burst out, scooting to the edge of the shelf and hopping down to the floor.

“You guys were in here the whole time?” Dex peered up at the shelf, blinking.

“I thought you said she wasn’t up here,” Fitz accused Keefe as everyone hopped down.

“That’s what you get for listening to me,” Keefe managed to say before doubling over, howling with laughter.

Sophie couldn’t help grinning at her two best guy friends. Fitz was blushing bright red, and Dex’s dimples were out for all to see.

“You guys,” she said, stepping closer and wrapping them both in a hug. “You’re ridiculous.”

“This was a weird game of reverse hide-and-seek,” Fitz muttered.

“Agreed,” Dex said, and Sophie let go of both her friends in time to see Dex take Fitz’s hand.

Now seeing _those_ feelings…those weren’t hard for Sophie to handle at all.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT and let me know your thoughts! I had a great time writing this fic--I was laughing along with everyone as I wrote it.
> 
> If you want to see more KOTLC content, come follow me on Tumblr at @silveny-dreams! Memes abound.
> 
> Much love to you all xx


End file.
